Rain's Deluge
by J.R.G.A
Summary: The juxtaposition of rain's qualities can annoy anyone. Even for a person that loves rain. Like me. One-Shot.


Rain. I used to love rain. It was a constant in my life; it gave me a semblance of hope, it became a symbol of peace in my chaotic life. What a fool I was. In the end, it only brought me pain... Water can be as tranquil as the sky or frenzied as a storm. It has so many contradicting qualities that I both love and hate. It drives me insane.

'GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!' My advance Spanish teacher shouted at my general vicinity snapping me out of my cloud watching. Her tanned, wrinkled face burned red with fury as she looked in my particular direction. I sat there confounded, as she pointed at Aeron and me, repeatedly screaming at us. My confusion reflected clearly on my face. She stood there gasping loudly as she tried to regain her breath. I was ripped away from my chair, not gently might I add. The sudden movement made me stumble, nearly causing me to face plant but my quick reflex saved me from a humiliating fate. I looked towards Aeron, the perpetrator of my near fall, his eyes alight with amusement. I opened my mouth. 'What the...' I quickly closed it as I saw Aeron's eye widen comically. He shuffled towards the door with haste. Following his gaze, I saw why. An irate Latina was coming at us...fast. Seeing the smartness in his actions, I followed, a little bit too quickly. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Our running was halted by our exhaustion, my leg burned with the sudden exertion. A slight chuckle, that turned to full blown laughter from my side attracted my attention. My anger slightly abating and against my conscious thought, a chuckle escaped. I looked at his tanned, boyish face. His cerulean blue eyes were closed as he continued to laugh. I punched his arm lightly to gain his attention. 'Care to tell me why the hell I was running away from a demented old cow?' I raised my eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

'Well, I'm glad you asked...when you were away in Wonderland, I decided to have some fun. I was trying to get this paper ball in the bin but it accidentally hit her. After that, it was kinda like a blur, she started shouting, I insulted her, I dragged you down with me...You know, the same old same old.' His face adopted a sheepish expression as he scratched his fine jet black hair in thought. I sighed figuring it was something like this. My anger drained away as I punched him in his right arm.

'OW! What the hell was that for?' I just stared at him, 'Okay, Okay sheesh, calm down man...'

'Stop whining like a girl, now come on, we might as well go to the principal's office before they start calling our pa...' I shut my mouth. 'I'm sorry...' My apology was just brushed aside.

'Let's go...'His voice quiet as a whisper. Guilt welled up in me but I knew it was a futile attempt to apologise.

An idea entered my mind. 'I'll race ya!' as soon as those words left my mouth, I ran hard. I heard a distinct shout of 'Hey, that's cheating!' but I knew the awkwardness from the last bit of our conversation has evaporated. I just laughed at him in response. I skidded to a halt in front of the principal's office counting for a couple of seconds, waiting for his arrival. His face scrunched up in mock anger as he slowed down in front of me, punching me in annoyance. Reflex honed from years of martial arts training blocked his punch; I mean you don't become a black belt without knowing how to block a punch, and a pathetically thrown one at that. 'Well, at least we know who the better athlete is!' I flashed him a cheeky grin to accompany my statement.

'Yeah, definitely me seeing as you had a head start, and anyways I'm still the better swimmer.' I snorted at his reply.

'That's a bit of an understatement, seeing that you're a regional finalist.'

'And don't you forget it!' He smiled flashing his white teeth as we both dissolved into fits of laughter. 'Well, after you Jayden' I just glared in return, huffing at him then finally opened the door. His snickering in the background died as we entered.

It turns out the principle, Mr. Jones, was expecting us. He received an internal call from Ms. Romero. I always did like our principal he was fair and understanding. He let us explain our side of the story; an altered version was relayed, knowing that none of it was my fault. Mr. Jones just looked at me with a knowing glint in his eyes, the corner of his lips twitching upwards slightly. I knew just couldn't let Aeron go off to detention by himself. I sighed. I know I'm going to regret this later. Turns out we got off easy, well I did anyway, we were assigned to clean the classroom we got kicked out off, but I only had 30 minutes whilst he had 45 minutes of after school detention.

School passed slowly after that, nothing eventful really happened. As the final bell rang I trudged towards the deserted Spanish classroom finding Aeron waiting for me by the door. We never had to greet each other, just opened the door and work in comfortable silence. Although most of our time together consisted of sarcastic, companionable quips and banter, we did have times when we just hanged out in silence. I enjoy these types of moments the best. Noting that my time was nearly finished, I just threw a nearby rubber at him to get his attention and waved him good-bye. His reply was a nod. I was reluctant to leave him alone, especially when he had a reflective mood about him but he just waved me off.

I walked slowly towards my house with my calloused hands in my pocket. My feet subconsciously lead me whilst I immersed myself in my thoughts. The rhythmic pattern of my footsteps upon the hard concrete floor helped me evade reality. It's been harder to find time for myself lately, with all the exams coming up, distractions from family and the drama that entails in high school. Well, you know what the say, that's life. Sighing loudly, I willed myself to be rid of these depressing thoughts. I guess that detention was actually a blessing in disguise, even if it was not even my fault but my idiotic best friend Aeron who thought it was fun to involve me. But I can't stay angry at him; he was just being himself- his stupid, cheeky, sarcastic self. At least I got out 15 minutes earlier than him...But still, Damn him! He owes me big-time!

_Drip_. Huh? I was pulled away from my thoughts with that one drop of rain. Looking up, I noticed the sky has been invaded with despondent gray clouds. I felt a smile blossoming on my face. I always have felt at ease with the rain, the cold embrace that it provides along with its therapeutic sound.

The sudden drizzle attacked me relentlessly quickly causing my black, slightly faded jeans to mould itself around my legs like second-skin, my white t- shirt following suit. The winds increased the temperature exponentially, creating an illusion of sub-zero temperatures. My flimsy jacket providing me with little protection from the elements, but I didn't care. My footsteps became squelches as water penetrated my worn-out green converse. It all felt uncomfortable, but even so I still loved it. Why? Even I don't know.

Wiping my wavy dirty-blond hair away from my pale skin as I walked, my nose picked up a delicious aroma that had me salivating. Taking note of my surroundings, I realised I gravitated myself to the town's bakery. It was an old building, a generic shop with a clichéd background; the ones where it been passed down through generations creating a rural and comforting atmosphere. The red bricks fading slowly in colour as it fought with time. Running towards the window like a starving fool, I briskly rubbed away the condensation on the glass pane to see the variety of produce they had on offer. A loud growl snapped me out of my stupor. I checked my pockets quickly for any change, my hands darting around in haste to search for a couple of coins. Disappointment... I hate that feeling, and apparently, so do my stomach. My reflection -distorted by rain- looked as if he was laughing at me. I stood there in defiance, battling with my self, our emerald green eyes facing off, until reality caught up with me. 'What the hell am I doing? Guess my hunger's playing tricks on me; I must be loosing it...' Shaking my head after my weird self-imposed battle, I reluctantly walked away, my stomach voicing its protest loudly. Darting my eyes side to side to check if anyone was around, a relieved sigh escaped my mouth. My embarrassment escaped along with it.

I arrived at the park that was next to my neighbourhood. The rain receded to a minimum downfall, barely noticeable. I made my way over to the rust covered swing. Planting myself on the sturdy seat, snippets of my childhood flitted in and out of my thoughts. Nostalgia never failed to show itself here but I welcomed it every time. This place holds one of my best memories if not the best. This was where I met Aeron Hunter, my best friend.

_At 7 years old I was running towards my favourite swing, my tiny legs trying to take long strides in hope of getting there quicker. My mother shouting after me 'Jayden, be careful when you play, try not to hurt yourself!' But I wasn't even focusing anymore. My childish self was bubbling with glee as the swing approached, even as I panted in exhaustion I couldn't care. I knew my mum kept watch, well until I reached the swing, after that? Well, what all moms do, talk. I saw her out the corner of her eye, animatedly talking to one of our neighbour._

The ambiance of happiness was palpable that day, a grin creeping up my face as it overtook the previous indifference.

_I stopped near the swing; my face was split in two by a lop-sided grin. I was proud at achievement at reaching the swing so quickly but it quickly washed away as I heard sniffles. I saw a kid around my age on my swing, his matted, straight black hair was ruffled, his electric blue eyes was glistening as it was filled to the brim with tears. His cheeks were puffy and his nose was covered in snot. I took a stepped forward, hesitating slightly. My concern grew just by staring at him. 'Are you okay?' His head whipped up. He opened his mouth but his words came out raspy. So instead, I just heard an 'mmhhmm' as a reply. I thought for a minute until an idea came to me. 'Wait here ok?' I said cheerfully hoping to lighten up the mood. He sat there and nodded. I quickly ran back to my mommy. "Mommy? Can I have juice box please?" asking politely, distracting her from her conversation._

"_Of course Dear." I stood there impatiently as she searched her bag to get one. She pushed the straw in as well as she knew I still have difficulty with it. 'Thank You!' I took the juice box and hurriedly return to the boy. When I reached him, I handed the carton of juice and told him to drink up. He sat there, as he silently accepted it. Whilst he took a couple of sips, I decided to ask him a few questions. 'Soooo, what's your name?' My cheery disposition was rewarded with a giggle. 'Aeron. Aeron Hunter.' Aeron answered shyly._

_'Well, nice to meet you Aeron, I'm Jayden Daniels'_

_'Thanks...Oh and thanks for the juice Jayden.'_

_'No problem, soooo do you wanna play with me?_

_'Sure!' I guess my happiness was contagious. His happy face was marred by tear tracks. We stayed there for two hours, playing around having fun until I had to go. I said my good-byes as I started to walk to my mom. 'Wait!' I turned around to see him catching up to me. 'Will you be here tomorrow? His tone had a sense of desperation._

_'Sure, wanna play again tomorrow?'_

_'Mmmhhmm' His head was bobbing vigorously._

_'Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!' He smiled brightly at that and we exchanged our good-byes.'_

As the years went by we got together more and more. Our friendship grew with time. He went to the same elementary school as me and now we're in the same high school. We went through ups and downs but in the end we we're still friends. Yep, it is definitely one of the best memories of my life so far. I realised that I never did find out why he as crying that day.

The distinct sounds of footsteps reach my ear, removing me from the world of reminiscing. Glancing up, I noticed a gruff looking business man was walking towards my direction with a suitcase on one hand, an umbrella on the other. His character was distinct yet normal, a weird combination I know. I got up from the swing, deciding I needed to get home. Our distance was getting closer as we walked in opposite direction but our movements were sync with each other. The wind and rain increased in its intensity and a cold dread settled over my body. It happened instantaneously. We passed each other, vertigo assaulted my body. My eyesight blurred from the dizziness, my heart beat raised incredibly. Blood pounded in my ears loudly. The world morphed right in front of me, taking up a negative quality.

_I stood there feeling restricted, my body paralyzed. Fear. My brain caught up to me, realising where I currently was. It was opposite the bakers. Confusion set around me. 'What the hell?' My bewilderment was settled when I realized a key difference to this...well whatever this is. A male body laid there on the streets, the rain battering the unmoving form. A viscous pool was extending outwards from the figure. Revulsion crept in my system as my consciousness grasped what it was seeing. Blood. The liquid originating from the clean lacerations on the man's frame...No, it wasn't a frame anymore, it was a corpse. His lifeless eyes stared at me, his visage contorted in pain denoting a painful last breath. What's worse was that I recognized this particular man. It was the same business man that passed me in the park._

A scream tore out from my throat as the 'world' dissolved around me. Bile raised in my throat as I vomited my lunch. The sharp taste of stomach acids on my mouth was strong and disgusting. My eyesight slowly going as darkness enveloped me. I flitted in and out of consciousness several times. The cold chill of the rain was unforgiving. The last thing I remember was hurried footsteps and distant call filled with desperation that sounded vaguely like my name.


End file.
